yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Seletar
Seletar is an area of Singapore within its North-East Region. Seletar commonly refers to the areas south of Yishun and west of Sungei Punggol, covering Yio Chu Kang near the future Sengkang West Industrial Area (where there is Seletar Road), the Lower Seletar Reservoir and part of Upper Thomson (which is near to the Upper Seletar Reservoir). The Seletar Planning Area is divided into four subzones - Seletar, Seletar Aerospace Park, Pulau Punggol Barat and Pulau Punggol Timor. Both Pulau Punggol Barat and Pulau Punggol Timor are islands in Seletar, Singapore; connected by the Seletar North Link. The Pulau Punggol Barat and Pulau Punggol Timor were also military training areas until it was cleared in 2006. Seletar is the site of the Seletar Airport. A new S$60 million Seletar Aerospace Park that spans 140 hectares will be built at Seletar, and is expected to be completed in 2018. The aerospace park will house industries specialising in aircraft maintenance and repair services. Future plans to transform Seletar into one of the Singapore's regional centres along with Jurong East, Tampines and Woodlands. Etymology Seletar is probably one of the older local place names. The Malay word seletar refers to the aboriginal coastal dwellers (orang Seletar River (which has since been dammed up to form the Lower Seletar Reservoir), hence the river's name. Later, Sultan Abu Bakar of Johor is said to have taken these people from Seletar to Sungai Pulai in southwest Johor. History Seletar, now Thomson Road, was first cut in the 1840s. Seletar was originally a rubber plantation estate owned and managed by the Singapore United Rubber Plantations Ltd. In 1923, the Straits Settlement government bought from the Singapore United Rubber Plantations Ltd and gave it to the British Royal Air Force as a site for its military air base in Singapore. Construction of the airbase was completed in 1929 and it was officially opened in 1930. The airbase was the first RAF base east of India and had also served as a civilian airport until 1937, when Kallang Airport was opened to the public. The Seletar Reservoir (now known as Upper Seletar Reservoir), was first built in 1920, after the First World War to cope with the water demand in Singapore. It was marked as a conservation site in August 1999. The area is also dotted with colonial bungalows that were built for the military personnel of the RAF, which still stands today. In 2007, the government announced that some 174 bungalows has been set aside for demolition to make way for the new Seletar Aerospace Park, while the remaining 204 bungalows will be retained and some of these units will be converted into aerospace training schools and food and beverage outlets, while 131 units will be set aside for residential use. Before the opening of Sengkang West Road, Timothy Mok had went to 4 Jalan Keruning (Gary Proctor's house), which is filled with mess in March 2013. Part of Seletar West Farmway 10 between Seletar West Farmway 8 and the Seletar Sewage Processing Center, has been closed since 1 November 1993. This is aimed at facilitating the construction of the Tampines Expressway, the Public Works Department (PWD) said in a statement. Roads Seletar West Link is a road connecting Seletar Airport and Central Expressway. It opened in March 2009. The new Seletar Aerospace Drive was opened in January 2011 in view of ongoing developments. This is part and parcel of the ongoing Seletar Modification Project which started in February 2008 but was finished in April 2011. The Seletar North Link was opened in 2010, connecting through the new roads in the Pulau Punggol Barat and Pulau Punggol Timor. Another road at the east side, Seletar Link was also opened as well. Seletar Airport Shopping Malls Greenwich V Greenwich V is a shopping mall in Seletar, Singapore. It will house a lot of shops likewise Awfully Chocolate, BBQ Chicken, Cold Storage, Empire State, Toast Box and 7-Eleven. It is similar to Cheaper by the Dozen 2. Timothy Mok had went on 3 March 2013, just before going to Gary Proctor's house, when with Simon Ng and Steven Quek. Westfield Seletar Westfield Seletar is a shopping mall; where it was built in the year 2010. It had EC House, Eastpak, MUJI, Mitju, New Look, River Island and Food Junction. It is located near to Seletar Camp. Seletar Aerospace Park Seletar Aerospace Park is an industrial park in Singapore catering to the aerospace industries. Located in Seletar, the S$60 million plan to develop 140 hectares of land adjacent to Seletar Airport will further strengthen Singapore's position as an aviation hub. The development of the new aerospace park is geared towards delivering additional space for industry expansion, and complement existing aerospace activities at Changi North and Loyang. History In May 2006, the Singapore Government together with the Economic Development Board (EDB) and JTC Corporation unveiled the plan of a new aerospace park. Decision was made when Singapore's aerospace industry has seen soaring growth potential and also a strong demand for aviation-related services. JTC Corporation was asked to carry out the master-planning and infrastructure improvements for Seletar Aerospace Park, in consultation with other government agencies. The development of the new aerospace hub is expected to take care of the industry's land needs for at least 10 years. Seletar Aerospace Park will host an integrated cluster of activities such as aerospace maintenance, repair and overhaul; design and manufacturing of aerospace systems and components; business and general aviation activities, and an aviation campus for the training of pilots, aviation professionals and technical personnel. Master Plan The master plan for Seletar Aerospace Park was announced by JTC Corporation on 26 June 2007. The Seletar Airport will be undergoing upgrading to support the park. The plans include the lengthening of the airport's runway from its current length to 1,800 metres and the upgrading of its avionics systems to allow bigger aircraft to land and take off. New roads such as Seletar Aerospace Way and Seletar Aerospace Drive, better infrastructure and more than 100 football fields of space will be available to the cluster of companies that design and manufacture aircraft components and small jets, as well as run training schools. The park will be developed at a cost of more than S$60 million, and will be carried out in phases. When completed by 2018, it will create 10,000 jobs, predominantly skilled and technical positions. The park will also help double the output of Singapore's fast-growing aerospace sector, from 2006's record of S$6.3 billion. Tenants affected by the first phase of the development are preparing to relocate to a temporary area. 14 Regent Street was the house that is Bert Koh, from March 2008 to September 2008. Later on, it was demolished to make way for the new offices and flatted factories at Seletar Aerospace Park in January 2009, where various roads were expunged between 2009 and 2011. In finalising the master plan for Seletar, the idyllic, tranquil nature of the area with its more than 300 black-and-white colonial bungalows, old trees and open fields has been retained, as much as possible. Of the 378 black-and-white bungalows, 204 will be retained. Some will be converted into aerospace training schools and food and beverage outlets, while 131 units will be set aside for residential use. For the same reason, more than 30 distinctive trees will not be cut down. Tenants The first few tenants are expected to move into their new premises in the third quarter of 2010. Among the front runners are Singapore Technologies Aerospace, Jet Aviation, Eurocopter South East Asia and EADS Innovation Works, all with plans to expand their current facilities at Seletar. On 20 November 2007, Rolls-Royce plc announced plans to build its first Asian aero engine facility in the Park, slated for completion by end 2009. The facility will complement its existing facility at Derby by concentrating on the assembly and testing of large civil engines such as the Trent 1000 and Trent XWB. It is expected to provide employment for about 330 people, out of a total of 1,600 employees based in Singapore. Seletar Camp Seletar Camp is a military installation used by the Singapore Army. It is located at the northern tip of Singapore, by the Tampines Expressway and adjacent to Punggol Reservoir. The main route to the camp is Jalan Kayu. Seletar Camp currently houses many combat engineer units. It was the home of the Command and Staff College from 1982 to 1995, before moving to its permanent location at SAFTI Military Institute. Seletar Camp was built for the Royal Air Force, and it became operational in 1928. It was controlled by the Japanese when Singapore was occupied; after the war, it was controlled by the British until 1971. RAF Seletar was also on the premises of Seletar Camp. It was used by the Republic of Singapore Air Force after the British withdrawal as Seletar Airbase, and it is now a general aviation civil airport known as Seletar Airport. It is adjacent to the current Seletar Camp. Seletar Camp formerly included hundreds of houses which served as quarters for RAF personnel. Many of the houses have been retained. Popularly known as "black and whites" they are owned by the government of Singapore, and are available for lease. A small golf course and the Seletar Aerospace Park are on the former grounds of Seletar Camp. The main gate for Seletar Camp remained at its original location long after parts were converted to civilian use. The main gate, sentry post, and associated signages have been preserved, but access control is only carried out at Seletar Camp proper. References See also *RAF Seletar Category:Places in Singapore Category:North-East Region, Singapore Category:Seletar